Sons of Iapetus issue 1
by Bryan Emerson
Summary: In 3972, after Super Humans leave the Earth broken from wars against humanity fueled by prejudice, a young man named Splitter allies himself with the most rejected by society to stop an assassination that ultimately leads to Earth's destruction.


PAGE 1 (4 panels)

- An old Greek man in traditional ancient Greek garb sits in his thrown.

CAP:  
Iapetus the Titan had three sons:

- A young Greek man in traditional ancient Greek garb stands confidently holding a great book in his hands.

CAP:  
Prometheus,

- Another young Greek man that looks the same as the Prometheus, but dressed in ancient Greek armor rushes into combat.

CAP:  
Epimetheus,

- Another young Greek man that dresses the same as Epimetheus but looks different stands at attention.

CAP:  
and Atlas.

PAGE 2 (4 panels)

- Prometheus stands on mount Olympus, book in hand, a fleet of gods behind him ready for war.

CAP:  
Prometheus, the wisest son, joined Zeus' ranks to fight with the gods.

- Prometheus stands before barbarians, magic fire in his hands.

CAP:  
He introduced fire to man, greatly helping their technological advances.

- Prometheus is chained against a giant bolder the sky full of birds.

CAP:  
Zeus showed his disapproval by chaining Prometheus to a rock so birds could eat out his liver.

- The birds all swarm around his torso as he cries out in pain.

CAP:  
Every day his liver would grow back so the birds could eat it again.

PAGE 3 (6 panels)

- Epimetheus charges with the gods into battle.

CAP:  
Epimetheus, the most foolish son also sided with Zeus.

- Epimetheus and his wife, Pandora, open an ornate box.

CAP:  
He was tricked by Zeus and opened Pandora's Box,

- The box drops to floor as black fog billows out.

CAP:  
releasing all evil into the world of man.

- Atlas stands at attention in the ranks of the Titans beneath Mount Olympus.

CAP:  
Atlas chose not to side with Zeus.

- The titans are being slain and thrown into a large pit.

CAP:  
He fought with the Titans, and when they were defeated and sent to Tartarus,

- Atlas holds the planet while guards stand and watch.

CAP:  
he was forced to hold the world in place, keeping the world of man safe for eternity.

PAGE 4 (5 Panels)

-Two young men are walking through the ruins of a bombed out city. One man, Rune, is tall, well built but still thin, with fiery red hair and pale skin. He is in his early 20's and wears a tan duster with singed sleeves, a gray shirt and dark brown pants and black boots. The other man, Alexis/Splitter, is younger with dark curly hair and olive skin. He wears a blue sweater with a zipper puller up to his mid neck, dark gray pants and sneakers.

RUNE:  
Now what does that have to do with anything?

SPLITTER:  
It's nothing.

- Rune and Splitter continue to walk through the debris.

SPLITTER:  
Just a story my father told my brothers and me before we went to bed at night.

RUNE:  
Ya don' typically reminisce about your family, Alexis.

- Rune and Splitter continue to walk through the debris.

RUNE:  
Not once since I met ya.

SPLITTER:  
It's Splitter now, remember?

- Rune and Splitter continue to walk through the debris. Hints of an aquamarine mist can be seen in some of the debris around Rune and Splitter.

RUNE:  
Right. "Splitter."

SPLITTER:  
Would you rather be the brother who is defeated after he stands against the power that threatens to change everything,

- Rune and Splitter continue to walk through the debris. More aquamarine mist flows through the surrounding debris.

SPLITTER:  
or would you rather be one of the brothers who side with opposition and get punished anyway?

PAGE 5 (8 Panels)

- Rune and Splitter continue to walk through the debris. The aquamarine air is getting thick.

RUNE:  
I would rather be Irish.

SPLITTER:  
I don't know which path I would choose either.

- Rune and Splitter continue to walk through the debris. A strong wisp of aquamarine mist hits Rune in the face.

SPLITTER:  
With everything on the line, it's hard to tell which path is right, you know?

RUNE:  
Are we there yet? This place is startin' to give me the cree…

- A group of ruddy children are intensely fighting one another.

- A redheaded child bursts his fists into fire, another child busts completely into flames.

- The redheaded child stomps his foot and another child falls into a newly opened pit.

- The redheaded child's face turns transparent blue as another child's face becomes encompassed with water.

- The redheaded child inhales deeply and two more children fall to their knees clenching their throats.

- Rune holds his head and Splitter looks back at him with a smirk.

SPLITTER:  
You feel that, Rune? They call it Dream Mist.

PAGES 6 and 7 (15 Panels)

- Rune trots up to Splitter, shaking his head.

RUNE:  
It felt more like a nightmare.

SPLITTER:  
It means we're getting close.

-Rune and Splitter keep walking ,the air becoming increasingly aquamarine.

RUNE:  
Close to what exactly?

SPLITTER:  
Ever hear of the Ghosts of Verona?

-Rune stops walking, Splitter continues to walk.

RUNE:  
The Ghosts of Ve… Are you mad?

- Splitter looks back. Another wisp of aquamarine mist hits Rune in the face.

SPLITTER:  
Are you scared?

- Several men come out of a wooded area, silhouetted by night.

- One man wearing a duster approaches the edge a cliff overlooking a large city.

- He holds his hands out over the edge.

- The ground below the city starts to give way, becoming a crater, and the city begins to burn.

- The crater begins to fill with water, the air above fills with steam.

- The men sneak back into the woods, leaving the destroyed city as a lake.

- Rune drops to one knee, Splitter is still looking back.

RUNE:  
Only when that mist is punchin' me in the gut.

-Splitter continues to walk as Rune gets back to his feet.

SPLITTER:  
Stay focused. It's only going to get worse. Look.

- Rune continues to walk, a few paces behind Splitter.

RUNE:  
We'd better be geetin' paid handsomely for this job.

SPLITTER:  
Not a job.

- Rune and Splitter continue walking. Rune flails his arms a bit.

RUNE:  
A vacation then?

SPLITTER:  
A mission.

- A wisp of aquamarine mist hits splitters face and he puts his hand to his head.

PAGES 8 and 9 (4 Panels)

- Rune catches up to Splitter as Splitter regains his composure, the air is very thick with aquamarine mist.

RUNE:  
When the mist hits ya, what do ya see?

SPLITTER:  
Family. Home. Before I lost everything.

- Rune and Splitter come into view of a large bombed out building. On each floor aquamarine men walk around, each man is fractured and skeletal, many with several body parts missing, but functioning as if they were whole. These creatures are called Hive.

SPLITTER:  
Get ready, we're here.

-Close up of several of the fractured Hives. Some only have a head, some are missing parts of torsos, and some only have one leg. None of them seem to act like they are missing the body parts, and physics doesn't affect them like they are missing the body parts. It is like the missing parts are there, but invisible. The word bubbles bleed off of the panel and onto surrounding panels, as if the words are attributed to the close up shot and several forms from other panels.

HIVE 1:  
What are you doing here?

HIVE 2:  
No more humans."

-Front shot of Splitter and Rune, with the backs of a few Hives in the foreground. The Hives' word bubbles are treated the same as the previous panel.

SPLITTER:  
Don't be afraid of me. I have searched for you for some time now.

HIVE 1:  
We don't need protection.

HIVE 2:  
This is our home.

PAGE 10 (5 panels)

- The aquamarine cloud thins out as more fractured forms emerge from the mist. The Hives seem more agitated.

SPLITTER:  
You are a very special entity, and I am in great need of your help. We don't have much time.

- The Hives start to approach and surround Splitter and Rune.

HIVE 1:  
We can help.

HIVE 2:  
We don't even know you.

HIVE 3:  
Why are you still here?

HIVE 4:  
We must protect our home.

- Frontal view of Splitter and Rune as a gust of aquamarine wind blows past them, nearly knocking them down.

SPLITTER:  
I am not afraid of you. I know exactly what you are, and I know you can't hurt me. Not yet.

- Frontal view of Splitter and Rune as several Hives emerge behind them.

SPLITTER:  
That's not why you were made.

HIVE 1:  
We are Hive.

HIVE 2:  
You shouldn't be here.

HIVE 3:  
We can help you.

- Rune looks around as more forms appear. He clinches a fist and it ignites into a ball of fire.

RUNE:  
They don' sound very convincin'. Maybe we should be usin' my method.

PAGE 11 (5 Panels)

- Splitter motions for Rune to settle down. Rune's hand extinguishes, but smoke still rises.

SPLITTER:  
Not if you want to stay alive. This being may not seem dangerous, but it may very well be more powerful than you.

- The storm becomes more agitated and several of the Hive's start circling closer to Rune.

HIVE 1:  
You are not welcome here.

HIVE 2:  
We should help.

HIVE 3:  
We must protect our home.

- Splitter tries to divert the Hives' attention away from Rune .

SPLITTER:  
It has been quite some time since you have seen men like us, hasn't it, Hive?

- The Hives look away from Rune, and focus on Splitter.

HIVE 1:  
Men like you.

HIVE 2:  
No more humans.

HIVE 3:  
Nothing left.

SPLITTER:  
Do you remember the last time you saw men?

- The storm thins and the Hives gather closer together. In a couple places, a few of them merge together to a more complete, less fractured Hive.  
HIVE 1:

So much darkness.  
HIVE 2:  
The darkness always takes over.

HIVE 3:  
You should not be here.

HIVE 4:  
We remember the men.

PAGE 12 (5 Panels)

- Splitter steps away from Rune and walks closer to the Hives.

HIVE 1:  
Men left in darkness.

HIVE 2:  
We remember the darkness.

SPLITTER:  
The men you were created to protect could not be protected. You were born too late to save them.

- More groups of Hives merge together leaving less than twenty almost complete forms.

HIVE 1:  
Too many men.

HIVE 2:  
Not men.

HIVE 3:  
We could not protect the humans.

- Less than fifteen Hives remain. Splitter stands firm to the Hives. Rune balls up his fist again; it smokes but doesn't burst into flame.

HIVE 1:  
We must protect our home.

HIVE 2:  
Why are you still here?

RUNE:  
Maybe we should be leavin'.

- Front view of Splitter as he calls back to Rune over his shoulder, never looking away from Hive. Rune's hand still smoking.

SPLITTER:  
I need them to remember what they are. It has been nearly two hundred years since they have interacted with anyone.

RUNE:  
Two hundred years ago? Isn' that the human resistance? I thought everything they stood for died along with 'em.

- Close up of Splitter smirking.

SPLITTER:  
That's what we are counting on. We need this weapon or we will fail, and no one will expect it.

Page 13 (6 Panels)

- Less than ten Hives remain. They shout at Splitter and Rune.

HIVE 1:  
This nothing is our home.

HIVE 2:  
We could not protect the humans.

HIVE 3:  
We must protect our home.

- Behind view of Splitter as he shouts back to the seven remaining Hives.

SPLITTER:  
You must protect your home, and that is exactly what I need you to do. This 'nothing' is not your true home. Come with me and I will make everything clear.

- The Hives continue to shout at Splitter and each other. Rune steps up as talks to Splitter so the Hives can't hear.

RUNE:  
What's takin' so long?

SPLITTER:  
As long as Hive cannot unify himself, he cannot leave these ruins.

- Two of the seven figures merge together leaving six. The fewer the Hives, the louder the voices get.

HIVE 1:  
We should help you.

HIVE 2:  
We must protect our home.

HIVE 3:  
So much darkness.

HIVE 4:  
We could not protect the humans.

- Front view of Splitter and Rune as the wind picks up, and Rune crouches a little. Splitter stands straight and speaks loudly into the wind. The six Hives circle the two men, some are off panel.

SPLITTER:  
I need you to do something for me.

HIVE 1:  
We are Hive.

HIVE 2:  
We cannot help you.

HIVE 3:  
Why are you still here?

- The wind gets stronger, and Splitter takes a half step back to steady himself. Rune crouches a little bit more and only five Hives remain.

SPLITTER:  
This may be difficult, but I need you to think as one being. You have done this before.

PAGE 14 (5 panels)

- Two more Hives merge, leaving just barely misshapen forms.

HIVE 1:  
One being?

HIVE 2:  
We are Hive.

HIVE 3:  
We cannot help you.

HIVE 4:  
We are many.

- The wind is very strong. Splitter crouches just a little but keeps his head up. Rune nearly falls to the ground.

SPLITTER:  
I believe that you can do this. Think of the humans. Think of the resistance.

- The four Hives dissolve away one by one back into the storm. The Hives voices still remain strong in the midst of the storm. Rune covers his head with his hands and Splitter drops to one knee.  
HIVE 1:  
We could not protect the humans.

HIVE 2:  
There are no more humans.

SPLITTER:  
Hive, can you remember why you were created?

- Aerial view as the storm rises into the air. Faces of Hive can be seen in the midst of the storm.

HIVE 1:  
The humans made us.

HIVE 2:  
We are Hive.

HIVE 3:  
We could not protect the humans.

- Behind view of Splitter as he looks into the immense storm. Splitter is still on one knee and he is protecting his face with one of his arms.

SPLITTER:  
Why were you created?

PAGE 15 (5 panels)

- Several doctors wearing lab coats are in a laboratory. Back view of a doctor speaking to a general and looking into a glass case with an aquamarine man standing inside next to a cot.

CAP/SPLITTER:  
Why were you created?

DOCTOR 1:  
You can see here that the specimen has made some tremendous advances over the last week.

- The doctor looks at a chart on a monitor, the general seems a little annoyed to be there.

DOCTOR 1:  
He must still remain in his conditioned chamber, but he has already shown signs of conscious thought.

GENERAL:  
Tell me again what this creature is.

- The doctor walks up toward the chamber and puts his hand on the glass.

DOCTOR 1:  
Not a creature, per se, but human in every aspect of thought and action.

- From inside the chamber, Hive approaches the glass and puts his hand on the doctor's hand.

DOCTOR 1:  
Only he is made up of trillions of single celled organisms, grafted to function as human brain cells.

- The doctor looks back to the general with his hand still on the glass. Hive is also looking at the general.

DOCTOR 1:  
You could say he is one large brain.

PAGE 16 (5 panels)

- The doctor walks back to the monitor, picking up a clip board.

DOCTOR 1:  
The single cells allow a much larger amount of flexibility and physical resistance, but he thinks as one person. A sort of hive mind you could say.

- The doctor looks at the clipboard.

DOCTOR 1:  
We hope to successfully teach him to take on more than just standard form.

GENERAL:  
His standard form?

-The doctor shows the general some graphs on the clipboard, but the general doesn't pay attention.

DOCTOR 1:  
The way you see him now, as a human. He is designed to be able to shape his cells in many forms, conceivably as an entire regiment.

- The doctor looks up at the general, but he is staring at Hive. Another doctor frantically points at another monitor.

DOCTOR 1:  
With the right training, his power could be limitless.

DOCTOR 2:  
We have a breach in security!

- Back view of Doctor 2 looking into his monitor, on the monitor, we can see three armed men running in the monitor. The room is the same room as the one on page four: panel 3, with computers and monitors on the tables, and a glass enclosed back of the room with Hive in the glass case standing next to a cot. Doctor 1 and the General are looking into a separate monitor, but we can't see the screen.

DOCTOR 1:  
When did this happen? How did they find us?

PAGES 17, 18 and 19 (10 panels)

- The room turns red as a light flashes on the back wall and an alarm goes off. The doctors all stop what they are doing.

SFX:  
eeeoooeeeoooeeeooo

- From Hive's point of view, the wall across from his glass case is blown apart, and the doctors are all knocked back. The General is not in the panel.

SFX:  
eeeoooeeeoooeeeooo

- Behind view of Hive as he watches the doctors being blown away and torn apart by the intruders.

SFX:  
eeeoooeeeoooeeeooo

- One of the intruders punches the glass startling Hive.

SFX:  
eeeoooeeeoooeeeooo

- The glass cracks a little, and the man rears to punch again.

SFX:  
eeeoooeeeoooeeeooo

- The glass cracks a little more, but the General shoves him out of the way and puts his hand on the glass.

SFX:  
eeeoooeeeoooeeeooo

- The glass shatters and Hive begins to dissolve away.

SFX:  
eeeoooeeeoooeeeooo

- Hive's cells dissolved away completely as wisps of aquamarine air blow through the broken walls and into the Earth's atmosphere.

SFX:  
eeeoooeeeoooeeeooo

- Translucent images of the destruction of the lab are placed over a super close up of Hive's face in the storm.

HIVE 1 (OP):  
We need to protect the humans.

HIVE 2:  
We need to stop the killing.

HIVE 3 (OP):  
We must protect our home.

- Behind view of Splitter and Rune as they look up at the storm again. They both try to stand in the wind.

SPLITTER:  
Hive, listen to me very carefully. It is not too late. We need your help to stop the killing. We need to protect our home. Will you help us?

PAGES 20 and 21 (1 panel)

- Left side of panel: Splitter and Rune stand at the bottom of Hive as he has grown to an enormous size. Right side of panel: Hive is shouting with his hands on his head, back arced, and feet mixed with the storm.

HIVE:  
Aaarggghh!

PAGE 22 (6 Panels)

- Splitter and Rune are thrown to the ground by the violent wind.

- The wind dies suddenly, wisps of aquamarine air fade away.

HIVE(OP):  
We will help you.

- Splitter and Rune look up from the ground to see one complete form of Hive, kneeling and exhausted from his battle.

HIVE:  
We must protect our home.

- Hive lay huddled in a corner in a dark room.

HIVE:  
We will help you. We must protect our home.

- Rune paced in another room. He is wearing his dark pants, boots, and white a-shirt. The house had not been taken care of: the wall paper is peeling, water stains are on the floor ceiling and walls, and cracks are in the walls and ceiling. Splitter sits in a wooden chair off to the side. He is wearing jeans and a light gray t-shirt.

HIVE (OP):  
We will help you. We must protect our home.

RUNE:  
This is a waste of time.

- Rune continues to pace. Splitter continues to sit, deep in thought. We see a different angle of the scenery.

RUNE:  
He's been sayin' the same thing the whole way back.

SPLITTER:  
Yes, but he's still thinking with one consciousness.

PAGE 23 (6 panels)

- We see from the room where Rune and Splitter are into the room where Hive is huddled in a corner. Rune is still pacing, Splitter is still sitting.

SPLITTER:  
This is more than he has done in two hundred years.

- Rune stops pacing next to where Splitter is sitting.

RUNE:  
How long will this be takin'? Ya keep sayin' we have little time, but we waste time waitin' for him to do anything.

- Splitter stands up and looks Rune in the eye.

SPLITTER:  
He will be ready.

- Front view of Rune as he turns his back to Splitter and starts pacing again.

RUNE:  
What do ya suppose we should be doin in the mean time?

SPLITTER:  
In the mean time, we make sure everything else is ready.

- Splitter takes a step toward Rune. Rune still has his back toward Splitter.

SPLITTER:  
Go to Bastien's and see if my supplies are ready.

- Behind view of Splitter as Rune turns back to face him, angry.

RUNE:  
What supplies? What are we gettin' ready for? For god's sake fill me in!

PAGE 24 (7 panels)

- Splitter puts a hand on Rune's shoulder.

SPLITTER:  
You will be filled in when the time right. As for the supplies, it's just a few new gadgets.

- Rune brushes off Splitters hand.

RUNE:  
First ya drag me out to the middle of god knows where to find some blubberin' blue thing, and now you want me to go pick up some gadgets from Bastien?

- Rune flails his arms a bit.

RUNE:  
I'm not your errand boy, and we should really be gettin' back to work.

SPLITTER:  
We are getting ready for work.

- Rune starts pacing again, his hand clinched and turning red.

RUNE:  
I mean real work. For money. Like we used to do before all this mess about Hive and new gadgets.

- Rune continues to pace, turning his head toward Splitter and talking with his hands.

SPLITTER:  
I like gadgets.

RUNE:  
And I like when I'm trusted.

- Rune paces more intensely, and Splitter walks around a little.

SPLITTER:  
I'll go to Bastien's then.

RUNE:  
It's not that simple, Alexis.

- Rune points his finger at Splitter, his hand is very red and smoking a little.

RUNE:  
You're askin' me to follow your orders blindly, but you're givin' me no reason.

HIVE (OP):  
Splitter…

PAGE 25 (5 panels)

- Hive is standing unsteadily in the doorway to the room where Rune and Splitter are. Rune and Splitter turn to look at Hive.

HIVE:  
You've taken me from the darkness. I can see again.

- Rune turns back to Splitter, his fists are red and smoking. Splitter is still looking at Hive.

RUNE:  
I'm not through with you yet.

- Splitter walks over to Rune and puts his hands on Rune's shoulders.

SPLITTER:  
Just wait a little longer, and everything will be clear. Right now there are more pressing matters.

- Rune pushes Splitter back, leaving hand prints burned onto his shirt.

RUNE:  
More pressing? I need answers. And I'm leavin' if I don't get 'em!

- Hive takes a few steps into the room. Splitter looks past Rune toward Hive.

HIVE:  
What is wrong with the Elemental?

SPLITTER:  
He just needs a little patience.

PAGE 26 ( 4 Panels)

- Rune heads for the door, and Splitter is in mid turn to say something to him.

RUNE:  
Fine, go play with your new toy, but I'm out.

SPLITTER:  
Rune…

- A gust of aquamarine wind blows past Splitter and Rune, nearly knocking Splitter down.

- Behind view of Splitter and Rune as Hive rematerializes in the doorway to block Rune form leaving. Splitter and Rune stand dumbfounded.

HIVE:  
Splitter says wait. You should wait.

- Rune regains his composure and lifts his red hot fist into the air.

RUNE:  
I said I was leavin'. Now get the hell out of my way.

PAGE 27 (5 panels)

- Rune swings his now blazing fist at Hive, but Hive's torso dissolves away, leaving Rune punching at air.

- Rune is caught off guard and Hive grabs him by his throat and hoists him against the wall.

SPLITTER (OP):  
Hive, enough!

- Splitter stands defiant against Hive. Hive sets Rune back down, but doesn't release yet. Rune struggles to get free.

SPLITTER:  
Let him go.

HIVE:  
You need him to be patient. You need him for your plan.

- Splitter takes a step closer to Hive, and Hive releases his grip on Rune.

SPLITTER:  
Let him go. He'll be back.

- Rune darts toward the door after being released.

RUNE:  
Don' count on it.

- The door slams shut and Splitter looks at the burn marks on his chest.

SFX:  
Slam!

PAGE 28 (5 panels)

SPLITTER:  
Are you alright with staying here alone?

- Splitter takes off his shirt and walks toward the next room.

HIVE:  
Where will you be?

- Behind view of Hive looking into the next room. Splitter is off panel.

SPLITTER (OP):  
I need to get my supplies. I will not be gone long.

- Splitter comes out of the room wearing the same outfit in Verona: high necked blue zip up sweater with dark gray pants.

HIVE:  
Why does he call you "Alexis"?

- Behind view of Splitter as he opens the door.

SPLITTER:  
He's known me for a long time, but things have changed, and he hasn't accepted that yet.

- The door closes leaving Hive alone in the rundown apartment.


End file.
